


Check

by ashavahishta



Series: Buddie Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta
Summary: Clipboard Buckley strikes again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180229
Comments: 26
Kudos: 297





	Check

“Phone chargers?”

“Yep.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Buck cups a hand over his ear.

“Check,” Eddie says with an eyeroll. He looks up from the suitcase he’s packing to give Buck a fond look. “You and your clipboards.”

“It’s not even a clipboard!,” Buck splutters. “It’s a handwritten list that _you_ scribbled out last night when we realised we had to leave earlier than we thought to get our flight.” He waves the list in the air for a moment and then clears his throat, getting back to business.

“Shaving kits?”

“Check.”

“Both of them? Because you know I can’t use that cheap razor of yours, my skin is _delicate_ , Edmundo -”

“Stupidly overpriced electric razor with accompanying overpriced lotion, check.” 

Buck gives him a look, raising the hand with the list in it to point accusingly at him. “Boyfriend with nice soft skin who doesn’t give you stubble burn and always smells good, _check_ for you.”

“Very _bossy_ boyfriend who steals my lotion most of the time anyway, also check for me.” Eddie shoots back. He’s looked away from the packing now, seemingly more interested in making his way over to where Buck is sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Uh, hiking boots?” Buck attempts, watching him with interest.

“Check.” Eddie reaches down and pulls the list out of Buck’s suddenly slack hand. 

“Books to read on the....plane?” Eddie is pressing into his space, knees landing on the bed either side of Buck’s hips so he can perch on his lap. Buck’s hands go to his back automatically, holding him there.

“Check,” Eddie says softly as he leans in and drops a gentle kiss to Buck’s neck.

“Um...,” Buck’s eyes close. “Head - head phones?”

“Mm-hmm.” There’s lips working up his neck to the base of his jaw now.

“That’s not a check!” Buck says, squeezing Eddie’s hips. “You are a menace, the one time I get to boss you around -”

“Baby, once we get to Mexico I promise you can boss me around as much as you like,” Eddie replies in a low voice. He’s kissing all over Buck’s face - jaw, cheeks, an especially lingering press to his birthmark which makes Buck smile. He’s avoiding Buck’s mouth on purpose though, swaying out of reach when Buck leans in to him. Buck pouts. Tease.

“Kiss me,” he whines, and Eddie grins. He leans in, murmurs the word against Buck’s lips before finally capturing them in a sweet, warm kiss.

“Check.”


End file.
